


Incredible

by Seblainer



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Farkle knows this because Maya’s the woman that he loves, the most incredible woman in the world. The woman he hopes to marry when they’re older.





	Incredible

Fandom: Girl Meets World  
Title: Incredible  
Characters: Farkle Minkus and Maya Hart  
Pairing: Farkle/Maya  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Farkle knows this because Maya’s the woman that he loves, the most incredible woman in the world. The woman he hopes to marry when they’re older.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Girl Meets World or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 108 without title and ending.

*Incredible*

She tries to act tough, like nothing or no one bothers her. Like it doesn’t hurt that her father left her many years ago, but he knows that’s not true.

Farkle knows this because Maya’s the woman that he loves, the most incredible woman in the world. The woman he hopes to marry when they’re older.

Her smile lights up any room she walks into and when smiles at him, he knows that eventually she’ll be his wife and the mother of his children.

When Maya walks into the classroom and passes by his desk with Riley and Lucas, he can’t help dreaming about how wonderful their future’s going to be.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
